the story of the black hole
by pielover222
Summary: Zara is just a normal 13 year old girl, who doubles as a master robber. But she doesn't want to. When, Batman comes and offers her something, will she accept? Or decline. OCxRobin/Dick Grayson dicontinued until further notice
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! If you come from Dragonfire, welcome. Welcome. If you didn't, welcome also! Enjoy.**

**T: for kissing, some cursing, and violence with guns :D**

* * *

><p>I walked down the hall, a bored expression plastered on my face. Turning a corner, but quickly jumping back around it, I spotted the target, and the guards that came with it. "Crap." I muttered to myself. Peeking back around, I gave them a closer look. One was halfway asleep, and the other was on alert, He clearly saw me, or the quick movement of mine. They both had AKs, and barely even holding them correctly.<p>

I snickered and watched then black dust slowly form around the beautifully engineered guns. It sped up and darkened quickly. When he noticed, his gun disappeared, front to back. "Wha-what?" The other guard asked sleepily as I watch the awake one start to panic. He pulled out a walkie-talkie. Oh no you don't. Phhooowwp. The talkie was gone, to join his buddy in the other dimension or something.

I sighed, this used to fun. Correction. This was _never_ fun. Just because I live at an orphanage with kick ass powers, doesn't mean Mother has to exploit them for the bad. Still, I needed a home, and no one else was going to take me. Finally exiting my spot in the corner, I faced the two guards. "You! Put your hands where I can see them!" The guards yelled, and I just half-heartidly laughed. "You and what weapons?" I asked, stifling my laughter. The guard lifted his fists.

"_You_ and what weapons?" He retorted smugly, and the right guard followed suit, grinning wickedly. I smiled and held out my hand, palm up. The black mist spun, and out came a pistol, the one I collected a year ago, another museum. Pointing it at the guards, I giggled evilly the tiniest bit. "Now, I don't want to have to shoot you." I said walking the distance.

Sharing looks, they figured that their lives were much more important. They opened the sliding doors with a "Welcome." in a man's computerized voice. "ha. Cozy entrance, huh? In." I commanded, and they obeyed. "Do. Not. Move." I made sure to pronounce each syllable aggressively. They nodded, and hid in the corner. Smiling to myself, I walked up to the glass case. It wasn't big, not big at all. The ancient crown to an ancient princess with some sort of power? Not big, but worth tons! placing my palm on the glass, I watched the crown evaporate into thin air, momentarily filling up with the blackness that I created. The guards gasped in shock and horror.

Someone was here.

I quickly turned around to see a batarang come my way. Evaporated. "Hey Batman!" I waved in the direction of the boomerang. I ducked as another went whizzing past from behind. "Wow, you _are_ sneaky." I said exaggerating, a bored expression on my features again. Did not want to fight Batman, Mother's gonna kill me. He came out of the shadows when he realized that, even with his great marksmanship, he wasn't going to hit me. "Give it to me." He said in a low, gravelly voice. "Woah, ho ho. That can't be your real voice." I said, looking at him quizzically.

"The crown belongs to the museum." Batman said, pointing to the floor. "well, I kind of can't. See, I have to be back at my master's house in like, a half an hour, and you're kind of holding me up." I said, rubbing the back of my head, my leather jacket squeaking a little. He ignored me, stepping closer, palm out. "I don't want to have to hurt a young lady." He said, gravelly voice still going on.

"sorry." for a minute, I actually felt it. Guilt. I didn't want to do this. No emotions now. I dodged a kick and ran over to the high window, using the walls to bounce my way up. Opening it, I barely managed to miss another batarang. Flinging one leg over, I slid halfway out, before a question arose from the Dark Knight himself.

"You don't want to do this do you?" Looking back towards him, I knew what to say now. "Mother Daisy's orphange, third window, left side of house." I smiled weakly, and exited the rest of the way.

**2:00 a.m Mother Daisy's**

I walked up the stairs and into the living room. I sighed, and turned around for bed, but a 'ahem' turned me back. The light flicked on. "Do you have it?" The plump, middle aged woman asked me. I nodded, fully facing the wrinkled face, green eyes and clearly dyed, brown hair. Mother was in her night gown, fingers pressed together in that evil way, elbows on the arm rests of the chair. She was in her blue flowery night gown. "Show me it."

I held out my palm sadly, and the crown appeared. "Nice, nice." The woman said, in a should-be sweat voice, and got up. Grabbing the crown gently out of my hands, she brought it up the stairs, me following. She opened the closet door, and shoved it in the back, behind the cleaning supplies. "Protect it sweety." She said, using the voice to her advantage, an shuffled off to bed.

I was going to do more than protect it. Walking to my room, I laid on the bed and closed my eyes. Pretending I was the black mist, I floated down the hall and under the crack of the door. I felt my real body open up it's hand as the mist me wrapped around the crown. I engulfed it, and opened my eyes as ol' Zara, the 13 year old master robber.

Sighing, I turned my head to see a dark, masked figure standing over me. "Oh, hi perv. You _know_ I meant outside my window right?" I asked, and the bat just grunted. I handed it out to him, but he didn't take it. "Pack your bags." My eyebrows shot up. "What?" I asked, shaking the crown in front of me. "pack your bags, you are coming with me.

"I don't want to!" I stood up and crossed my arms, huffing.

* * *

><p><strong>WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo... new story! YEAH R&amp;R!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**R&R, at end, **

**Warning: I now own YJ, We will have - nah, I don't just my bloody character.**

* * *

><p>I stood in front of the young justice team, crossing my arms. I frowned deeply as he explained that I come from a "bad past" as he put it. "Like what?" A red headed teen asked, tilting his head, smiling cockily. "You do-" "Robbery." I said, interrupting Batman. Said hero glared at me. "They should know who they are going to be fighting, 'cause I'm going home." I smiled and turned on my heels, keeping my arms crossed.<p>

"No." I looked back at him. "Don't make me shoot you." I said, and continued towards the portal, machine, thing. A whizzing sound, and another Batarang went into the mist. "Woah!" The redhead exclaimed. I continued my trip until a teen in a black T-shirt blocked my way. Looking up (for I am only 5' 3") at the boy, I glared at him. Holding out my hand, a 3 foot long sword appeared in my grasp. "WOOOOAh." The red head yelled, and I could hear the faint knocking of hand against head.

"Move." I said, but more like growling. The ebony shook his head, and a Dark skinned teen stood next to him, and crouched to become eye level. "We will help you overcome your past if you just let-" But I interrupted him, too. "I need to get home, 10 younger 'siblings'," Air quotes "and all that, plus Mother would be really angry." I said. The older teen stared at me with sympathy. "what is that cut?" He ask, gently holding my wrist and scrunching up the sleeve.

Sure enough, the kitchen knife scar from Mama's disappointment the other night still showed itself on my skin. "I am a robber, it's not like I get off bruise free." I answered, pointing the sword at his throat. "Move." I told him, but the gilled teen refused. "No, Batman is ordering you to stay." The rest of the team watched in suspense. Getting rid of the sword, I jumped, flinging myself over the hero.

Flipping over him, I landed in the portal, and ran off.

**Gotham City, four hours later one block away from the ****orphanage**

Walking down the street angrily, I kept my hands shoved in my pockets. A gun kept in the fold of my leather jacket of safety. Angrily stomping, I could hear a faint whoosh behind me. I just kept walking. I was going to get it, _so_ going to get it. Looking at my scar again, I wondered what it would be next. Sighing, I rounded the corner, and I could see the orphanage a few houses away.

The whoosh sound came up right behind me. I was really getting annoyed at him. "She beats you doesn't she." I just growled in response. "well, if you come join the team, you'll have someone to relate to." he red head said, walking beside me. I growled again. "Well, my parents beat me because 'I wasn't good enough'." He copied some low voice of a random man.

I grunted. "Stand back." I said, and walked up the stone steps. Opening the door as quietly as I could, I tried to sneak in. Only two steps in, though, a flying pan hit me right smack in the middle of my forehead, sending me back, over the steps, and rolling on the sidewalk. The small of my back crashed against the bench that was inconveniently there.

Groaning, I sat up, and the picture of the grotesque woman in the doorway filled my eyes. Mother picked the pan up and aimed it at me. "How DARE you?" She asked angrily, lifting it in to position. "How dare I what?" I asked, rubbing my forehead. "Take it! Take that precious item!" She screeched and aimed the, now fully registered, weapon better and threw it. A whoosh blocked it off.

"No beatings on my part!" A struggling to sound heroic voice appeared in my brain. "How do you dare question my custody?" She asked the redheaded nuisance. "Me! Kid Flash! A what you're doing there, not-so, beautiful, is a beating." 'Kid Flash' said, as if it explained everything. I shook my head and glared at him. "She chose this life." Mom said.

"Well, actually, no." I corrected, but under her murderous glare, i faltered, "Well..." I looked around, anywhere but at her. When my eyes fell upon the yellow and red kid, I realized that he was trying to help me, and get me to come back. "See?" Mom said, shaking her hand out angrily at me. "You just scared her into saying that." Kid Flash pointed out.

"I'll watch you guys." I crossed my arms and glared at mother. "Yeah!" And before I knew it, I was in his arms bridal style, running at the speed of sound.

**At the mountian yet again...**

Watching them train was boring, yet exciting at the same time, if that made sense. 'Aqualad' was going off against 'Robin', and Robin was clearly winning. "Hahahahahaha!" He cackled, and I managed a smile. Aqualad finally crashed onto the ground and the computer told him, "Aqualad: Fail." Was when he relaxed. "Robin, go against the new girl." Batman told him. "Hey, I'm just watching." I corrected him.

"You _will_ fight him, or you are going to jail where you belong." I grunted and stood in the circle, raising my fists. The Boy wonder smiled and disappeared. Great. Walking to the middle of the circle, I started to go over what weapons I had that _wouldn't_ kill him. Ah-hah! Looking around, I started making the blackness form the shape. Tuning my ears more finely, I waited for a shwoosh of a cape.

I heard it.

I spun around, and Robin had to dodge a full fledged, double sided ax. "Awesome." The really annoying ginger cheered. Robin was able to dodge it. I put it in between the two realms, so I wouldn't lose balance. Pulling it back into the real world, I used it to block a few batarangs. Twisting it, I thrusted upwards, but still managed to miss. He slammed me in the back, making me lose my grip on the wonderful, not usually lethal, weapon.

I almost faceplanted, but put my hands flew in front of me and flipped me back into a standing position. The ax was about ten feet away, sitting there like nothing was wrong. Turning around quickly, I did my disappearing act on three more batarangs. A foot came at me, and I was back slammed into the ground, groaning. I sat up, and rubbed my forehead, for the upcoming headache.

I stared at him as he smirked, but just got up and turned around, managing to control my anger. Something went of and the Dark Knight stated, "You have a mission."

* * *

><p><strong>oooooooooooooooooooookay! woohoo, beautiful ain't it? Anger management will probably be needed for this girl :'D I'm so (NOT) funny<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

2 hours later... bum bum bum!

I sat on a tree, everything completely oblivious to me. swinging my legs slightly. I still needed a costume, but my current outfit will have to cut was just watching some people go over a blueprint for something. This was completely boring.

"_I think we should just take the blueprints, see what they're doing._" Kid Flash suggested. "_Maybe, but it might just be for a business, like the report said. If we can find out stealthily, we can take it. __" _I smiled softly, before exitting my body in the black smoke. I snaked my way under the crack of the window, and saw if I could hear them. It was distant, like a dream, or a fog. "Keep working, we have to get the gun done before the law catches whiff." Good, I can take it now. I snaked between two of the men and quickly engulfed it.

They didn't notice me, probably means I'm practically invisible. They did notice when it disappeared in front of their eyes, though. There were gasps and shouts of dibelief, and I mentally laughed. Suddenly, I was jerked back into my body, nearly choking on air when I reopened my eyes. Robin was jerking me. "_What was that, Zara?_" I looked at him questioningly before smiling slyly. _I got it._ I told them. "_What?_" came their shocked results.

It appeared in my hand, and I smirked again. _Turns out that it's an illegal gun. _I told them simply, and Robin took it. He slowly unraveled the paper and looked it over. "_She's right, well, back to base._" Robin said. And we went to base.

* * *

><p><strong>EXTREMELY SHORT WHAHAHAHAHAH I have no inspiration! Stupid school, so, until next time, I leave you with a test, I will announce the ones who passed next "chapter".<strong>

_**This woman goes to her sister's funeral. She meets this man. She doesn't get his name or his number.**_

_** next week, she kills her brother, why?**_

__**Well cya soon**


	4. An

**Heyy! Two stories for me right now is little much! hehe (i needed to get the idea down on paper/internet XD)**

**sooooo, when I finish up Dragonfire, this will be continued..**

**~Pielover Zara/Sarah**


End file.
